Goku the perfect saiyan
by Gogeta7
Summary: This is a what if Goku was born way more powerful, never forgot his saiyan roots, isn't stupid!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about if goku was born way mor powerful and he wasn't stupid or forgot his saiyan haritage Disclaimer I don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Gt, Dragon ball Z or Dragon ball super.**

Chapter 1

"Hmm Kakarot son of Bardock... Probably going to be like raditz a weakling oh well, let's see your power level." the old Saiyan said. He pressed the button on a Device that was on his head with green glass covering his right eye

"Wh-WHAT 12,000 how is that possible King Vegeta only had a power level of 562 when he was born Oh no he has to be he's the legendary super saiyan but it's impossible he should be in a elite family not the son of the weakest saiyan alive Gine!" he said shocked

"I must tell King Vegeta!" When the Saiyan ran out a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows the beaten and bloodied Saiyan had a similar hair style to Kakarott but wore a red bandanna around his head he had a visible scar on his right cheek the man walked to the Saiyan child he knelt beside him knowing that he would never see him again. he said

"My son you will grow to be strong and will face the Tyrant Freiza and defeat him. Kakarrot don't destroy life on planet earth you must train their, and always remember that you are a Saiyan." Bardock handed his son a photo and scouter with information on the Saiyan race a box that had armor for him and he finally untied his bandanna and tied it around Kakarrot's head. Then carried him to a space pod with a sign above it marked "legendary super saiyan" he then wrote Kakarrot on a piece of paper and blasted him off to a planet called earth and walked down the hallway pride flowing through his Veins knowing his son will beat Freiza he flew off only to die proud at the hands of Freiza along with the rest of the Saiyan race.

The small Saiyan child looked at the photo he has received from his father the small moment in time frozen. It showed his family surrounding him as a infant.

A year later the pod finally touched ground. While he was taking a hike a old man look in the sky and saw a astroid.

" Holy cow that power how could it be, but it doesn't feel evil whatever it's stronger than even master roshi!." The old man makes his way to the crash site but to his surprise he found a pod that had a door that was about a third the size of the pod. He walked to sphere curiosity danced in his mind. He pressed a button on the left side of the door. The pod slowly opened up and a small saiyan's cry could be heard.

"Oh dear where are your parents, they must be around." Gohan tried to grab the photo only to make the child scream and turn away revealing his brown tail.

"What in the world! Your not a ordinary boy are you."the old man said

"Well if you parents aren't here then I guess I could take care of you I'll call you Goku." But he noticed that the pod had a note in it next to the child

"Kakarrot hmm that must be your name is that right." The baby laughed. Gohan decided to raise the child.

3 years later

As the child grew Gohan noticed the amazing amount of raw strength the boy had as he could easily knock down trees without strain gohan saw how easy the child can pick up on fighting styles and even math and science. As Kakarrot was only three years old he was clearly the strongest person on earth. Kakarrot has been studying the saiyan race learning more and more using the scouter gifted to him by his father. He has gained around 8% control over the oozaru, and has started his tail training with Gohan. Which he was told that by doing this he wouldn't get injured by his tail getting pulled by the saiyan professor that had a holographic tape to teach young saiyans off planet.

2 years later

"Kakarrot, come here please." Gohan said walking out his hut

"Alright what do you need?" Kakarrot said as he cut his scouter off.

"Today is your birthday and I believe its time for you to begin studying earth culture."

"How, there isn't a learning place for at least a million miles!?" The young boy said pointing tho the woods

"Im going to teach you, atleast the basic stuff."

"Aww man this gonna be so boring."

"I guess I'll start with English." Gohan said face palming

Two months later

Kakarrot has learned alot about the human race he has gotten the hang of English and is learning a new language thanks to his battle pod's advanced academic system for the planets of the galaxy and for Planet Vegeta. Kakarrot was excellent at every subject he tried his favorite subject was science and apparently this plant had some of the most advanced scientific research in the galaxy.

One day when Gohan came back from a walk through the woods he was holding a strange orangeball that had several stars on it once he got a good look at it he noticed what it was.

"Gramps thats a Dragonball its a namekian artifact that when all 7 are gathered a mighty dragon will grant you any wish!" Kakarrot said with exitement clear in his voice

"Dragonballs ehh, what would you wish for?" Gohan said

"I would wish for my dad back!" Kakarrot said with happiness.

"Thats a good wish, I suppose when you finally finished your schooling and oozaru training you may go." The elder said to his student (he knew as much as Kakarrot did about the saiyans)

Kakarrot then went to do some research on the Dragonballs in his pod, but once he sat down his tail accidentally hit a button on the pod Kakarrot made sure he didn't hit 'launch' and thankfully he didn't but what he did do was open a storage container that had armor in a kids size and another set for a adult. He assumed that they were his because he was the only saiyan sent to this planet. As he layed out the armor the one in kids had little flaps on the sides that had a white outline and a green inside, dark blue and green boots and a dark blue spandex suit

The adult armor was huge and had green sholderpads, black everywhere and had a pair of white green and black boots with a Purplish blue spandex suit

(Just the armor)

Kakarrot immediately picked up the kids one and ran to the house to try it on before Gohan could ask Kakarrot was already inside Kakarrot walked out the house in full armor tail waving behind him happy and proud.

Gohan- 128

Kakarrot-12,000

three years old 15,000

5 years old 19,500

Oozaru- 195,000

Saiyan medic - 2,000

Bardock hurt - 100

Bardock full power- 10,250

King Vegeta- 10,300

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO IF ITS BAD PLZ DONT GET TO MAD THX?


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later...

Kakarrot has become a vary smart young man in the past 6 years. He was as smart as a senior in high school, everyday he was training with his grandpa wearing his saiyan armor that was actually his father's hand me down.

(With no scar)

Kakarrot was about to practice his oozaru form but before he threw the energy ball in the sky a blue haired teenager walked up to him and said "Hi my name is Bulma and my Radar said that you might have a Dragon ball by the way Dragon balls are these magic balls and if y—"

"I know what dragonballs are, but why sould I give you one?"

"Oh I know I'll trade ya you give me the ball and *shows panties* I'll let you have a look."

"I would never mate with a human!"

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma said extremely pissed off

"It means I will never stain my saiyan genetics with a weak human."

"Your sayings your not human?"

"Don't make me laugh I'm not human I'm a proud saiyan never compare me to you weaklings."

"Wait you sure your not human?"

"Could a human do this?"

Kakarrot then began to hover in the air at first but then he flew 20ft in the sky.

"How are you doing that it's impossible!"

"For you, well atleast at your powerlevel."

"What's a powerlevel?"

"A powerlevel is how strong you are. Your a measly 3."

"And whats yours, you brat."

"Right now 4,000.

"Yeah right gimme the dragonball!"

"No, I will find them so I could bring my race back."

"Then how about a deal if you come with me I'll let you have the second wish."Bulma said with a smirk (in her mind 'This kid may be smart, but there is no way he knows that there is only one wish.'

'Dose this girl think im stupid or something cause depending on the fact that the highest powerlevel is 426 and the fact that the Dragonballs are only as powerful as the namekian that creates it theres no second wish.'I know that the dragonballs can only grant one wish, but I'll come if you give me that radar after your wish."

"Oh well I guess that works out. How did you know the Dragonballs only grant one wish?"

"I studied them with this." He said pointing to his scouter

"We might need to get going now, let me get my stuff."

Kakarrot retrieved the dragonball, his training gi an other spandex suit incase he needed to change the photo of his family and finally he tied his fathers headband around his head.

"Kakarrot where are you going?" Gohan asked

"Oh Im going to go on a journey with a girl named Bulma, were going to find the Dragonballs."

"Oh well if your going out I think I'll visit master roshi, I wish you luck on your journey goodbye." Gohan said as he walked to get his things as well.

Kakarrot waved him bye and started his journey with a girl named Bulma. They both sat in the car and while Bulma drove Kakarrot studied the saiyans. They decided to set up camp Kakarrot was about to lay on the dirt when Bulma threw a little capsule on the ground and a house popped out.

"Wow what was that are you magic or something."He asked

"No its a Capsule. My Dad invented it" Bulma said

"Wow that's really cool! We should go to bed so we can get up early." So Kakarrot and Bulma went to sleep ready to see the adventure they will have.

(Time skip i dont know the original dragon ball saga) Kakarrot also turns down chichi

Kakarrot and bulma have found all 7 dragonballs and are about to summon the dragon shenron! Kakarrot put the dragonballs on the ground and told Bulma.

"You can make your wish but remember your end of the deal."

"Actually I don't really need a wish anymore, besides you earned it."

"Wait really... thank you. I guess I owe you."

"Don't Mention it kid."

Kakarrot cleared his throat and spoke.

"ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU"

As Kakarrot finished the Dragon balls began to glow than a beam of light shot into the sky and the entire sky turned black as night.

" **I am Shenron I shall grant you any wish now speak."**

"SHENRON PLEASE TELEPORT EVERY SAIYAN THAT IS STILL ALIVE HERE!"

" **It is done farewell."** Shenron said as his eyes glowed red shenron Disappeared and the sky returned to normal and the dragonballs spread across the planet.

Kakarrot saw ten people all way to powerful to be human.

Mato(Tomato)

Kora(okara) but as a kid

Celen (celery) but her as a kid

Ruta (Rutabaga)

Ransu (Ramen)

Teen Vegeta

Nappa

Kid Broly 2018 version

Paragus

Teen raditz

"What the hell is going on?" Every saiyan asked at the same time

"I wished all saiyan survivors here."

Kakarrot said with pride. As the other saiyans heard this a couple thought that he was joking and a few got mad the prince was the first to step up

"What do you mean by wish?" Vegeta asked

"I'm taking about the dragon balls. Did you not study them in your pod?"

"Of course not! I was educated in combat by a royal scholar I dont need to learn about another planet culture."

"If you did you would know about the dragonballs, idiot."

"Waht did you c—" is all the prince could say before getting interrupted by Raditz.

"Are you Kakarrot.?" The teenage said with curiosity

"Yes, how do you know?" Kakarrot replied

"I'm your elder brother, you probably wouldn't remember since I joined Vegeta crew when you were 10 months old. Which means you going to be 13 next month."

"Actually I arrived here 12 years and 2 weeks ago atleast that's what the pod said 5 days ago."

"I know but you left planet Vegeta at ten months old and the trip was probably a month so your going to be 13 next week. Anyways how strong have you gotten brother? You were marked the 'legendary super saiyan born at a power of 12,000!" Raditz joked as he clicked the button on his scouter he was right that his father was only joking about the apparent prodigy when his scouter read 4,000

"You do know this isn't my full power right?"Kakarrot said

"What are you talking about?" Raditz questioned

"Yeah I want to know too." a saiyan girl that was probably as old as Kakarrot asked

"I learned how to raise and lower my power level, on this planet."

"So whats really your powerlevel?" A bald saiyan asked.

"I'll show you." Kakarrot then began to yell as every scouter started beeping until Kakarrot stood there with a white aura surrounding him every scouter read 33,000 and every face was in total shock except for one.

"How are you so strong?!" Celen asked

"I guess cause I'm the legendary super saiyan." Kakarrot said

"Kakarrot, your not the only one." Broly said as he powered up Kakarrot looked at his scouter and it read 30,600

To be Continued...

Bulma- 4

Gohan- 189

Kakarrot- 4,000 -suppresed-

Full power 33,000

Mato- 2,010

Kora- 3,500

Cellen- 6,500

Ruta-1,390

Ransu- 4,700

Vegeta-14,060

Nappa- 3,960

Broly- 30,600

Paragus- 4,000

Raditz- 1,390


	3. Chapter 3

"How-How can children be so powerful!" Nappa, Vegeta, and Raditz said in sync. Kakarrot realized that Vegeta was more than a stuck up high class he was the prince, Kakarrot then spoke with respect towards Vegeta

"I am sorry I hadn't realized that you were the prince, I thought the royal family died in the explosion." Vegeta looked at the cub and a smirk grew on his face

"Normally I would kill anyone who dares call me a idiot, but I'm feeling merciful now that I have a group of saiyans to command, freedom from the tyrant freiza & a way to become immortal so I'll let it slide this one time." Kakarrot looked at the prince and realized what he meant by becoming immortal.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up the Dragon balls are only as powerful as the namekian that creates them and the highest power is around 430."

"What if the namekian was to get stronger?"

"That could work, but first we need to make sure freiza can not know about earth."

"Oh crap... we forgot about freiza overhearing us!" Vegeta Nappa and Raditz said

"Don't worry I know what to do, just hand me your scouters." Kakarrot held out his hands and each one of them took off their scouter and gave 'em to Kakarrot. He flew to where Bulma was standing a good 200 yards away and asked

"Do you think you and your dad could help me get rid of todays communication records on their scouters?"

"Your asking if I want to help work on alien technology?! Of course I'll help, but are your friends okay to go to a city?"

"Their fine, besides I am the strongest one here."

-timeskip- 3 days

Capsule corp has given the saiyans a capsuled mansion 4,600 square feet, ten bedrooms, four bathrooms and two kitchens.(which come in handy living with saiyans).

Kakarrots room was right next to Cellen's who is a Middle class saiyan who has a power of 6,500 he had natural gotten along with her sparring and playing. But he was feeling antsy not being able to go all out with her. Kakarrot had gotten his scouter back but now he had every saiyan on one channel which made it easy to talk to one another. Broly and Paragus decided to leave the group and live alone for some reason.

Kakarrot walked outside to practice showdow boxing (which he was introduced to because of Bulma's T.V.) when he saw Nappa beating up Raditz probably over food which didn't suprise him but once he saw Nappa continue to beat on him after Raditz admited defeat something happened to him him seeing someone fighting someone that was defenseless filled him with rage knowing that freiza did the same thing to his father, mother and race.

Within a instant he was standing over Raditz his pupils gone and his arura was a bright gold his har was still black with a orange tint

(As a kid)

His power skyrocketed from 31,000 to 775,000

Nappa flew backwards from the enormous power being released if it wasn't for Bulma's upgrades the scouter would've exploded the power sent a alert to the other saiyans including Broly and Paragus they all stepped outside expecting to see freiza but saw Kakarrot still in his form starring down Nappa who was now 3 meters away. Kakarrot passed out but he got the message to nappa.

Kakarrot opened his eyes to see Raditz, Cellen, Ruta, and Ransu standing over him.

"What happened?" Raditz asked his brother

"I'll like to know too." Cellen added

"I don't know I just got really angry." Kakarrot said with hint of regret

"Kakarrot I hate to ask this but... I need... you... to..." raditz paused for five sceonds that felt like a hour

"To do what?" Kakarrot asked curious

"I need you to train me." Raditz spat out red faced

"Umm sure but why."

"I'm tired of being so god damed weak always getting beat up by Nappa & Vegeta since I was younger than you and your the strongest saiyan I ever met."

"Deal, but I wanted to meet the namekian and make him stronger so we could wish our father back, but don't tell Vegeta."

"About us training?"

"No about us wishing father back."

"Ohh yeah I won't tell."

"Okay We should leave in 3 hours." Kakarrot said as he sat up as he put his scouter back on. When Cellen, Ransu and Ruta spoke up and said

"If you guys are leaving I'm coming too." Cellen said

"Me too." Ransu added

"Why, I mean the other saiyans are all here."

"The prince is bullyand were weak compared to him." Cellen said

"Why sould we stay here and let him beat us up and let you leave and get stronger than you already are?"

"I suppose you guys can follow. I need to get my pod cause I need to study the namekians alot more."

Cellen, Kakarrot, Raditz and Ransu landed at Gohans house and opened the shed to find Kakarrot's pod.

"Okay I need someone to carry the pod while I study."

"I'll do it." Raditz said

"Okay great, go towards the high power level around 54 miles away please while I'm studying."

2 minutes later they arrived on Kame Island which was inhabited by Gohan, Roshi, and Krillin.

"Hey Gramps." Kakarrot greeted

"Hello, I see that you have some friends."

"Yep, the tall one is my brother the girl is Cellen and The boy is Ransu."

"Nice to meet you, I noticed your all saiyans." Gohan said looking at their tails "If your anything like Kakarrot you probably want to be trained by my master."

"Yes please." Cellen responsed

-Time skip- one year

Raditz, Cellen, and Ransu all have turtle shells on their back that weighed at least 1,000 lbs each but It didn't affect Kakarot as much as it did for the others he finnshed his training and got quite friendly with Cellen and began to have a feelings for her same for her. As he realized they have been here for a year Kakarrot decided it was time to go see the namekian they all said goodbye and took off happy with their results.

They arrived at a giant pole that extended into the heavens and began to fly as they reached a structure at the top inside was a white cay that carried a staff and was stronger than Master Roshi but even Nappa could beat him so any of them could . He had a power of 190 which was the highest they have met.

"So I see somone finally climbed the tower. Let me introduce myself Im Korin."

"Nice to meet you." Cellen said as she extended her hand Kakarrot then followed her lead and gave a bow out of respect but the others kept quiet

"I expect you want something?"

Korin asked as he walked to the pots at the other side of the room and grabbed a bag of beans

"I presume y'all heard the stories?"

"Not really we're just looking for a namekian." Kakarrot awnsered

"A what?" Korin asked

"They look like this." Kakarrot said as he showed the cat a picture on his scouter's screen.

"Your talking about Kami? He's up a little bit higher."

"Oh thank you." Kakarrot said

"Hey before you go take this they can heal any wound." Korin said as he tossed the bag of beans to him

"Uhh.. thanks?" Kakarrot said clearly confused

As they landed at the top of the tower they were challenged to a friendly fight against a Genie.

Which Cellen accepted and ended up almost kicking him off the tower but thankfully he was caught by Ransu.

"I'm sorry!" Cellen said to the genie

"Its ok I was the one to challenge you to a fight, so what brings you here?"

"We're here to train with the namekian you know as Kami."

"Oh well that is wornderful he's over there." said pointing to the structure at the end of the platform. The group walked to the structure to be greeted by a elderly namekian that carried a walking stick similar to korins

"Hello I understand you wish to train with me, I would happily accept."

Korin- 190

Krillin- 370 (trained with saiyans)

Raditz- 14,400 post weighted training

Kakarrot. , 37,200 post weighted training

Cellen- 12,400 post weighted training

Ransu -14,000 post weighted training

Vegeta-14,060, post timeskip 15,400

Nappa- 3,962, post time skip 4,000

Master Roshi- pre training 139

(Post training) 182

Kami- 350


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We don't need to be trained we're the ones who are going to train you."

"Really? I can tell that you are all so powerful but your training me, didn't expect that."

Yeah we need for you to be stronger so the Dragon balls are aswell."

"I see is there anymore with you?" Kami asked

"No." Kakarrot replied

"Well theres two powerful people flying towards us." Kami said

"Dame it's nappa and Vegeta they must've followed our power."

"Oh this is great they can train with us and it feels like they did a little training themselves!" Raditz said as he got excited about fighting Vegeta and nappa one on one.

Vegeta and Nappa landed on the platform and gauged the power level of everyone. "I see someone has been busy. Im pretty impressed to see such a dramatic increase in such a short amount of time." Nappa said to raditz you see

"Same could be said to you."

Raditz said after he clicked the button on his scouter and it read 10,600.

"I can imagine your reaction when you reached 10k probably was like ITS OVER NINE THOUSAND!" Raditz said in a mocking tone. "How Did you reach that level is what I want to know, you doubled your power in a week since a week ago you bearly touched 5k

" made a machine that could mimic planet Vegeta's gravity."

"That could be useful. You mind if we use it." Kakarrot suggested

"Sure having a strong training partner could help me out alot." Vegeta said to Kakarrot

Kakarrot, Raditz, Ransu, Vegeta and Nappa went to carry the gravity chamber back to Korins tower

So the saiyans all carried the gravity chamber to the top of the tower and when they arrived Kakarrot had a idea to wish the namekian in the prime of his life so he asked Bulma for the dragon radar and thankfully she still had the one that they used to find them in the first place as the others brought the chamber to the tower he started to search for the Dragon Balls. After an hour he already had 4 and came close to where someone had the last 3 as he landed a group of soldiers tried to attack him and take his dragon balls but little did they know that he could destroy the entire planet with a single ki blast so they ended up dead including evey general and the commander Kakarrot came back to the tower in a minute and saw the saiyan eating without him!

As Kakarrot joined the meal he started to discuss the plan for their training.

"So Vegeta how dose the chamber work?" Kakarrot nonchalantly asked

"The chamber increases the air pressure so that it mimics high gravity, but the chamber can only handle 12x earth gravity or 1.2x Planet Vegeta's."

"That's very useful to know is there any thing else?"

"The chamber was coded to only train two people at a time."

"Dang we have a odd number of people so someone will have to train by themselves."

"Not really I would like to train too." Korin budded in

"Thats great! We should decide who will get paired up!"

"We should pull numbers out of a jar." Cellen suggested

"You have any paper?" Vegeta asked to Kami

"Yes I do."

They each picked out a peice of folded paper that had a number on it.

Kakarrot's number:3

Cellen's number :3

Ransu's number :1

Raditz's number :2

Vegeta 's number:2

Nappa's number:4

Kami's number:4

Korin's number:1

"Who ever has your number is your training partner." Cellen said

-somewhere near capsule corp-

Ruta Broly Okora and Paragus have all met up after hearing that Vegeta left. They decided to begin their own training so they don't get left in the dust they began their training under the pronound master satan he was alot weaker than any of them but atleast they beat the crap out of his star student, Martin who was indeed powerful for a human but only had a power of 10 whice is laughable compared to anyone that had a saiyan tail. Flying above the city the group dicided to find Kakarrot's old master Gohan and Found themselves landing at mount

Paozu to be met by A elderly man that has a white fu mustache. They began their training a day after The others began their own training with kami.

-korins tower-

Kakarrot Remembers the idea to make kami young again using the Dragon balls which kami originality said no but relized that if he wants to keep the earth safehe needs to be as strong as possible. So they made the wish once granted Kami grew a foot taller and gained more than 40 pounds of muscle and his power shot up to 570 which was vary helpful for nappa who will be training him.

-timeskip six months-

Kakarrot has brought Bulma and her dad his pod aswell as Kami's so they could begin reasearch on a spacecraft that has a more advanced version of their gravity chamber and to travel to other planets alot faster.

-one year timeskip-

During the year Kakarrot has been able to control the form he had used on nappa once which they began calling it false super saiyan cause the super saiyan form was supposed to have gold hair and more powerful. Kakarrot and Cellen was around the age where they would hit their final growth spert Rafitz and Vegeta finally hit theirs but Vegeta didn't grow much and now stands at 5"5" which was below average for even humans which was mildly annoying but it didn't bother him much since he was still stronger than mostly everyone else except for Broly and Kakarrot. Raditz on the other hand grew to be 6"7" with the exception of nappa he is the tallest one here not to mention he in now 3x stronger than any other saiyan a that he has met on Planet Vegeta now having a powerlevel of 55,000 5th strongest saiyan on earth right behind Vegeta himself. Kami has become stronger than Nappa was when he first arrived having a powerlevel of 5,600 much stronger than any threat to come to earth. (Or so he thought...) now the Dragonballs could grant three wishes, bring back a infinite number of people no matter how long they have been dead, or how many times they have been dead. (Like the namekian post freiza saga.)

Kakarrot in the last year has only started his painful growth spurt as he began to get more hostile and protective of what he marked his mate Cellen who was experiencing the same affects. He flew to Bulma's house where she has finally finished the disign for ther ship it had a spherical body that was the size of a house, legs that extended on each corner, inside was a large room that only purpose was to train in and the down stairs had one hallway with 5 doors on each side the left side had four bedrooms that are only 196 feet squared (that's really small) only fitting a queen sized bed and mabey a desk on the wall I front of the bed had a 30 inch Tv and a gaming system (i Don't know why but sill has it) each room had a box filled with 5 pairs of impoved armor and a new scouter that could connect with any channel without being detected and finally the right side had four bedrooms aswell mirrored to the others

After the tour Kakarrot was honestly vary impressed with mr. briefs and Bulma's work

Kakarrot, Bulma, Vegeta, Cellen and Raditz walked out of the building Raditz reminded Vegeta and Kakarrot about their wish so Kakarrot told Bulma

"Anyway we need to gather the dragon balls. So we need the radar."

"What's the wish?"

"None of your business."

"Alright fine, come with me I'll show you."

Vegeta, Kakarrot and Raditz each had a radar to find the dragon balls faster. They met back up at Bulma's house Vegeta had two in his hands Raditz had three Kakarrot had two aswell. They all put them together and the Dragonballs began to glow until Kakarrot spoke the magic words

"Shenron by your name I summon you!"

A dark smoke rised out of the balls as the sky turned a midnight black a great Dragon appeared in the sky and spoke with a booming voice.

" **I am the eternal dragon I shall grant you three wishes"**

"For my first wish I want you to give us every blueprint available to King Cold's army."

" **It is done"**

"For my second wish I want you to make every saiyan on earth immortal."

" **That is a powerful but it is within my power It is done."**

"For my final wish I want you to teleport Planet Vegeta along with its inhabitants to where the earth would orbit it."

" **It is done farwell."**

As the sky went back to normal a huge red planet could be seen over the horizon absolutely terrifying the human race as they thought that this meant the world was going to end. Kakarrot knew he needed to speak to them and explain what was happening so he flew to the capitol of earth so he could speak to the king 'King Furry' once he arrived he scared the piss out of the guards because when the shot at him for trying to walk towards the king without a reservation and totally ignoring their warnings Kakarrot just phased infront of one and bent the barrel of the gun closed and when the others shot at him he caught the bullets in his hand. He spoke to the king after the brief interruption and he told him that the planet was his birthplace and is home to one of the most feared race in the galaxy and he needs to tell the people of earth not to panic and definitely not to attack them...

to be continued...

kakkarot:90,000

Vegeta:58,000

raditz:55,000

broly: 45,900

Paragus: 17,020

nappa,16,000

Cellen 50,000

Ransu 40,000

mato 12,000

Ruta: 15,000


	5. Im sorry

Hey sorry for not updating but something is happening in my family and it totally makes it impossible to focus on the story, my sister has constantly bullyed me and is now facing charges and is about to go to a mental hospital so sorry probably able to update soon.


End file.
